Open Door
by Jess Ishtar
Summary: TeaxYami Bakura. Sometime, things just changes. And you can't do anything about it.


Open Door

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or"Evanescence the Open Door"

Stay Low

Soft, dark, and dreamless

Far beneath my nightmares

And loneliness

I hate me

The rain… It's crying for me… why? It started today…

I was on my way to see my boyfriend, Bakura. Oh Bakura why are you not here with me, right now?

For breathing without you

I don't want to feel

Anymore for you

I was going to his apartment, where he was living, you see after we had giving the Pharaoh his memories back, Atem got his own body and so did Bakura…

Grieving for you

I'm not grieving for you

Nothing real love can't undo

And thought I may have lost my way

All paths lead straight to you

Before he was my boyfriend and before I was going over to him, I become more attracted to him. The way he's voice sound like and the way his white hair was, and his eyes..! What can you say? I loved him… I still love him!

I long to be like you

Lie cold in the ground like you

And a day, when I was alone home, he came and said that he just was in need to talk to me.

I just let him in, and we sat down on the sofa in my room. After some time he takes my hand and tells me that he loves me.

Halo

Blinding wall between us

Melt away and leave us alone again

Humming, haunted somewhere out there

I believe our love can see us through in death

After that, I was the happiest person in the world.

The best was that when we were together, he would just smile for me…and only me.

I long to be like you

Lie cold in the ground like you

There's room inside for two

And I'm not grieving for you

I'm coming for you

But in school when I was together with Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Duke. I felt like I was betraying them, because was together with Bakura… He would always sit by himself, not that he cared, but Joey should always shout something to him. I feel bad, that I can't say something to Joey and help Bakura…

You're not alone

No matter what they told you

You're not alone

I'll be right beside you forevermore

And now we were here, and I on my way to him.

I was walking over a road, when I hear something. I turn around to see a car coming closer to me, but when it was about to hit me, someone pushed me out of the way. The only thing a saw, before the car had almost hit me, was that the person had white hair…

The rain began to fall and the only thing I saw was the person on the road… I pray, that's it is the person think it is. I walk… no run over to him on the ground. I turn his head and what I saw was shocking…

Bakura….

I began to cry and I held him close to me. I bent down and kiss his now bloody lips and then look at him again. He opens his eyes but they are almost lifeless…His arms are now holding me and I my arms around him. "Shhh don't cry Tea…" His voice was weak, something I never had heard before…

Some people had seen what has happen, so someone been calling an ambulance. When they come they took him to the hospital. I told them that I was his girlfriend and they told me to come with them to the hospital.

I was waiting three hours, before a doctor came and told me that he was dying, and that before he was gone could say some last words to him.

He was lying in a bed and looked out of the window. I walked over him and hug him, after that he puts his arms around me. The doctor was standing in the door way and was waiting for me to say bye. We kiss a last time and before I could say more, the doctor came and took me out of the room… He tells me to go home and that they would call me, when there was some…news…

I walk home crying and thinking about Bakura. When I came home the telephone rings. It was the doctor…He said that he was gone…Bakura was death… I dropped the phone on that floor and runs up in my room…

I long to be like you

Lie cold in the ground like you

There's room inside for two

And I'm not grieving for you

And as we lay in silent bliss

I know you remember me

I long to be like you

Lie cold in the ground like you

There's room inside for two

And I'm not grieving for you

I'm coming for you

And now I'm here singing my song and wish to die and be with my love…


End file.
